One Day Soon
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'He wasn't enjoying himself, definitely not. There had to be a different reason for the ridiculous smile on his face' Trucy had managed to drag Apollo to see one of Klavier's concerts. But something that he had tried to bury bubbled to the surface of his heart at the sound of Klavier's voice. He's certain nothing can come of it but maybe all hope isn't quite lost. Klapollo fluff.
**Just some Klapollo fluff. I don't own any rights to Ace Attorney. Enjoy!**

He wasn't enjoying himself, definitely not. There had to be a different reason for the ridiculous smile on his face as the music flowed into his ears, vibrated the floor beneath him, and seeped into his heart. The instruments combined together perfectly and laid on top was a voice that was indescribably beautiful. Okay... so maybe he was enjoying himself a little. But he had to keep reminding himself that he was not here out of personal choice.

Klavier had given Trucy VIP tickets to his first concert of his solo career and since Mr Wright was 'busy', it suddenly fell to Apollo to accompany her. So, he had allowed himself to be dragged by a hyperactive Trucy to the front row of the stage. Since when had Trucy ever been that big of a fan of Klavier's music anyway? The performance began and for the first time in his life, Apollo realised how deafening a stadium filled with teenage girls could be. The music began to play and suddenly Klavier appeared in an overly dramatic cloud of smoke and the screams managed to somehow get even louder. Apollo winced and tried to duck down but Trucy just grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, jumping up and down in time with the music. After about ten minutes of struggling, Apollo managed to get himself into a suitable position with Trucy on his left, a not too hyperactive girl on his right, and a few girls behind him that didn't seem too intent on crushing him to a pancake against the side of the stage. For the first time since the start of the concert, he was actually able to relax a little and listen to the music that was playing. Much to Apollo's annoyance, it actually sounded quite good. The harmonies flowed together in a way he had never really heard before and for the first time in all the time they had known each other, Apollo could really listen to the sound of Klavier's voice. And it sounded beautiful. Something about the way the words glided so effortlessly through the music surrounded Apollo with an odd sense of serenity; as though every muscle in his body was completely relaxed. The cheers and screams of everyone around him melted away until all he could hear was Klavier. Apollo fell into an almost trance-like state, completely captivated by Klavier's voice and movements. The only thing that could break him out was Trucy's sharp elbow colliding with his chest.

"Oi, Polly! Look, I know you have a thing for Klavier but you look more love-struck than half the girls in here. Pull yourself together" she joked as Apollo spluttered slightly.

"I don't have a- We're not, I mean he doesn't... nothing could ever"

Trucy giggled to herself as Apollo's face grew darker shades of red every second. Once he finally stopped babbling hopelessly, she rolled her eyes and turned back towards the stage. When Apollo was certain she wouldn't look back at him, he smiled to himself. He wasn't really sure about what had been happening between himself and his friend recently. Was Klavier really flirting with him or was that just how he acted with everyone? Was he just trying to embarrass Apollo? Did Apollo even know how he felt towards him? There were so many questions running around in his head and no way of ever truly knowing the answer. But maybe that was okay, maybe he never really needed to find out the answers. Maybe it was better this way. A further hour flew by as Apollo tried to 'control himself' as Trucy insisted on putting it and soon enough the concert was beginning to draw to a close. The entire crowd gave a sad sigh as Klavier announced he was about to play the last song of the show and even Apollo felt his heart sink a little.

"This last one is a little different to anything I've done so far. It was written with a specific person in mind who, believe it or not, is actually standing in this crowd right now"

Almost every single person in the crowd seemed to swoon at the idea that Klavier Gavin could have written a song just for them. Apollo rolled his eyes, knowing full well Klavier was probably lying just to get everyone excited. He didn't even know most of the people in the crowd anyway. The soft melody that started coming from the guitar instantly snapped Apollo out of his thoughts. The music was slow and gentle; it really was like nothing he had ever heard Klavier perform before. Once he started singing, Apollo thought he could collapse. His voice was so delicate, as if he was afraid that singing too loud or too fast would shatter something. But then Apollo began to focus on the words Klavier's lips were forming and his heart completely stopped.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really don't see, or if you're just too afraid to believe. But right now I promise you, I'll answer your silent plea" Klavier's eyes shone in the bright lights of the stage. His eyes scanned over the crowd as the song continued, the lyrics filled with an oddly true and deep emotion.

"Perfection is defined when your heart beats with mine, and our colours mix to become one sunset sky. No matter where we stand in form, our hearts will remain the same in tie"

Apollo's face split into an impossibly wide grin despite was his head told him. This couldn't be about him, it just couldn't. Too much stood between the two of them, nothing could ever come of what feelings they may have for each other. He head spun with questions as the song continued but then, as it reached its final lines, Klavier's head ever so slightly turned so his eyes connected with Apollo's.

"You and I, we are something not yet tried. But I hope that one day our love will eventually collide. You may not yet know quite how you feel, but I am certain that this is real. One day soon, my love, one day soon"

It was that moment that Apollo knew that despite what his head said, he had to follow his heart.

 _One day soon..._


End file.
